Solar Eclipse
by panicicantdiscox
Summary: When Bella goes to tell Jacob Black that she is getting married to Edward, why does it end it such tragedy? In a violent way if that. Takes place after the last book, Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1: I'll never tell

Twilight Fanfiction.

Chapter One: I'll Never Tell.

How do you break the news to your best friend, who's also a werewolf, that you're getting married to their enemy known as a bloodsucker? Not to mention, a best friend who had imprinted on you.

Thoughts kept pouring into my mind as I was driving in my truck to La Push to see non other than Jacob Black. My fingers were so clenched onto the steering wheel from fear, fear that I would only make the situation

between Jacob and I even worse. I was also angry, angry that Edward could not even trust me to cross the line anymore. Why though? I'm a human, a human that should have a choice of who I'm going to talk to.

I really hated when Edward would get that jealously towards Jacob. Whatever I thought was there for Jacob was never going to be there ever again, Edward was my fate and no matter how hard Jacob would

try, he would not succeed. These thoughts continued to flow through my mind as I was now parked in Jacob's driveway. For some reason, I couldn't let go of my grip on the steering wheel, and now I pressed my

head foward so that my forehead was resting against it. From the corner of my mind, I saw the ring that was on my finger that Edward had given me when I agreed to being his "fiance." I insantly took it off, because now I was not going to

tell Jacob. But when I heard banging on my window, my heart stopped. I already knew I was being spied on, and Jacob noticed me taking the ring off. Then I noticed my door was never locked, and he threw it open and pulled me out with such

force that he was beginning to scare me. This was not my Jacob, it couldn't be, he would never act in such a way so horribly like this. "Why Bella, why would you even think of marrying that..THAT BLOODSUCKER!" I stood there, my arm starting

to hurt from the grip that he had on it, and so badly I tried to hide back the sadness of tears through my eyes. As I was going to try to speak, nothing could come out of my mouth, I was speechles. I could see the anger in his eyes, and I heard

the familiar growl coming from his chest, and only in a matter of seconds he would turned into a wolf and I couldn't let this happen, not to me! Just because he had such fury towards Edward, he was going to risk hurting me! Can't he control it?

"Please, Jacob, please calm down, I came here, to tell you in a calm matter, just please you're going to wind up hu.." I was cut off when I noticed that Jacob turned into his wolf form. I was terrifed because as an animal, he couldn't control anger,

it was near impossible. I felt a sudden sharp pain to the side of my face, it was Jacob's paw and only then I felt that my cheek was wet and I knew it had to be my own blood. I needed to get out of here! "Jacob, stop please." I pleaded over, and

over again. Only then is when I saw Seth Clearwater, the newest werewolf come out to my side fighting him off for me. Watching Seth's motion in his wolf form was a way of telling me to get out of here as fast as I could. So I ran to my truck, and swung open the door and and put my keys into the ignition of the car starting it up and a loud thunderous roar came from the truck as always and I darted out of there. Only then is when I touched my face, and when I looked at my hand, I noticed blood. I couldn't even think, I was lost and I couldn't keep driving like this. I stopped the car at a hault when I saw the volvo, the only silver volvo that I've known. My instinct took over me, and I grabbed the jacket I left on the seat putting it on and putting the hood over my head. I didn't want him seeing my wound and I could get away with the exuse that I was freezing. I then stepped out of the car to see Edward already standing by my side, and I tried putting on an act, "Meet me in my room as always, okay?" Edward in a flash was in his volvo on his way before me. I wobbily walked back to my truck and in moments I was driving to my house. Traviling for a little bit now, I parked the car and noticed the house lights coming on, Charlie knowing it was me since my truck was the only one to have one of the most unique sound to it, an annoying sound at that. I dreadfully walked up to the house and opened the door to see Charlie sitting in his usually spot watching the game. That's when he turned to me, "Hi sweetheart, cold out there huh?" He eye contact was clearly looking up at the hood that was over my head, and I nodded my head, "Did you eat already, or shall I make something for you?" He then shifted his eye contact to the box of pizza sitting on the table in front of him. I then tried my best smiling at him, and I went over and kissed his cheek, "I'm so bushed, goodnight dad. Try not to fall asleep in the chair this time?" I heard his slight laughter as I dragged my feet up the stairs. Before I could see Edward, i went into the bathroom taking my jacket off and looking at my cheek that looks terribly wounded however it had stopped bleeding. I got out a cleaner from the medicine cabinet, making it look better than worse. Once I was done, i brushed out my hair, put on my pajamas I had in there already along with my sweatshirt, putting the hood over my head. I then opened the door to my room to see Edwad on my bed, and he had a puzzled look on his face. I silently shut the door then walked over to the bed, laying next to him and soon felt a secure yet stone cold arm around my waist. "Whats up with the hood Bella? I can't see you're beautiful face." He said in that sweet desirable voice that was so completely hard to resist. I then shrugged it off, "I'm cold tonight, and my face felt cold." With that I let out a yawn, closing my eyes now as I was finally content and happy, although I couldn't block out what Jacob had did to me, unintentionally. I would never tell Edward, I would try to keep covering because even if Jacob did what he did, I was going to protect him. Isant that what best friends were supposed to do? My thoughts were broken when I felt Edward's cold hand brushing against my cheek, sending a chill up my spine. I winched in pain when he ran over my cut. "Bella? Are you okay?" , "Oh I'm fine, just still cold." I don't think Edward was buying it, and terror seeped through my entire body like I was just going to collapse and faint right there. I was about to endanger a loved one, possibly more if it turned into be something big, which always happened if your name was Isabella Swan. I felt my hood come off, and I heard a gasp with that, "Bella!"


	2. Chapter 2: He already knew

I didn't want to continue with this series before because of one little minor mistake and thats what one person pointed out. Yes, edward would have noticed that there was blood and i really couldn't think of a way of changing that in the story. After alot of thought, i'm back with a second chapter and if you guys like it enough, i want you to continue more.

A little readers note. I named this series solar eclipse for a reason. The moon is representing jacob, and as solar eclipses are, there is a shadow. Well that shadow over the moon represents the monster taking over himself.

Chapter Two: He already knew

I felt my hood come off, and I heard a gasp with that, "Bella!" Edwards sudden burst of a gasp caught me off guard and it shook me a little. He rarely ever spoke in a voice that was mixed with a pain that he could not show emotion for. Then it hit me, like i had just run into a brick wall. How could i have been so stupid? Edward had known about the cut all along and he had just been waiting for it to come from me. I was a little dissapointed that he would make me look like a fool. Never does he act like this. Figures, the full moon is out and the strangest of things keep happening. Renee would always joke when i was a kid at night that all the freaks start appearing when there was a full moon. That's not just a joke anymore, not when it comes to Jacob. I cringed at the thought of his name in my head. When i said the word i pictured the old Jacob, the Jacob that was human. I thought for sure I was getting used to this still growing boy, half man and half wolf. Little did I know that things were turning around for the worse for him. One things for sure, there is deffinately going to be an empty chair on the day of Edward and I's wedding. My thoughts were suddnely broken when Edward said my name again but a little louder. I gave him an aggrivated look, "Do you want Charlie to wake up? I don't want to explain why i have you in my bed right now." I tried to make a joke out of it, only Edward wasn't laughing, "It's like you don't even care that he did this to you. I want to tear him limb from limb right now but I don't want to risk loosing you." Didn't care? I thought quietly to myself. I have a huge scar on my left cheek and he thought i didn't care about it? I'm just good at burrying it into the back of my mind until absolutely nessescary. "I care Edward, and to be perfectly honest, i'm more scared then anything." My teeth caught my bottom lip and i could feel a wave of sobs taking over my body, causing me to shiver. At that moment, i felt tight arms around me, holding me in an embrace. It didn't make me feel content, it only made me colder than i already was. I wished for Jacob to be here, to warm me up but i'm sure instead he'd be trying to literally tear my head off. The sobs kept coming, and this time into his chest. Glancing up at Edward, i saw the frustration in his face. I knew he wanted to go after him, make him a faded memory, but he knew that would upset me. No matter what Jacob is and will always be my best friend. He was there the entire time in which Edward left me. He helped me cope, and i would not turn my back on him. If my fiance could hear these thoughts in my head, it would infuriate him.

Before i knew it, my eyes became heavy and i saw nothing but complete darkness. Finally after my crying and sobbing for a half an hour straight, i had fallen fast asleep. I always tried to fight to keep awake, just so that i didn't have to deal with my nightmares. Plus, it's embarassing that someone could hear what i was saying in my sleep, that someone being Edward. This dream was different then any other. I had my head peaked around the corner at the top of the steps, watching Jacob ingage into a conversation with Charlie. Then like a thousand knives being shoved into me, he told him that I was engaged to be married to Edward. Charlie being furious, called out my name loudly and I went downstairs to face the lecture. How could Jacob do that to me? I was going to tell Charlie when the time was right and here the supposed best friend was purposely trying to make my life a living hell? The oddest part of the dream, my lip curled up over my teeth. I had rage in my stomach which followed up through my throat, causing me to growl. Was I a vampire in this dream? I wasn't liking the sound of my growl. Right before me was Jacob, phased into a wolf, lunging right for me out of defense. The scene was black again, and my eyes shot open while my body lifted its self up, screaming. It was just a dream, but the most realistic and scary thing i have seen. Me as a vampire. All this time I thrived for being a vampire to have an eternity with my Edward but the sight scared me half to death. "Charlie is coming." He mumbled in a low tone, and i'm prepared myself for the 'Are you okay' conversation. Only a matter of seconds later the door swung open and he was at my side with a concerned look, "Bella sweetheart, are you okay? I heard you screaming." I cleared my throat, holding back the sobs that were still there, the dream only made me want to cry more, "Hah..yeah i'm fine dad. It was just a bad dream." Charlie put a hand over his heart, sighing out of relief, "Oh thank god. I thought something happened to you. You almost near gave me a heart attack." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Goodnight Bells." Just as he was about to turn to head of my bedroom, i tugged on his hand, "Dad can we talk?" I heard a light shifting around as I asked that question. Edward. He was probably hiding in my closet, and i'm sure his face had a look of curiosity now. Charlie nodded his head, taking a seat on my bed, putting a hand on my lap, "It's late sweetheart, what do you need to talk about?" I braced myself for this. I felt the urge to tell him about the engagment. It was wrong timing, especially in the middle of the night. The dream gave me a wake up call, who's to say Jacob won't tell my father? I'd rather him hear it from me, his own flesh and blood. I took a deep breath and without saying a word, i showed the breath taking ring on my finger. I watched as Charlies eyes widened out of disabelief, his cheeks bright with anger.


	3. Chapter 3: Too soon

Side note : i'm still working with what format i want the paragraphs to be, so bare with me. & I apologize for such a short chapter, I've been busy lately and I promise that the next one will be the longest chapter that I have done yet. I just want to make sure everyone likes this before I really get into it.

Chapter 3: Too Soon

I took a deep breath and without saying a word, i showed the breath taking ring on my finger. I watched as Charlies eyes widened out of disabelief, his cheeks bright with anger. I for one didn't like to see this expression in his face because it was never a good thing. "Isabella Swan! How come i'm just finding out about this now? Does Renee know about this? Why didn't Edward ask for my approval?" He spat out so fast that it clouded my head. I had forgotten that Edward and I spoke about waiting for the right time, and do it where he wouldn't have this reaction. Oh, i would be hearing about this from both ends today and I couldn't wait to just get out of there. Why would be getting married to the one I loved be such a big deal to my father? You would think that he would be happy for me, but i guess it doesn't help when he will forever have a grudge against my future husband. "Dad..." I was about to say something to make things better, but Charlie instantly cut me off, "Don't dad me. We'll talk about this another time. Now goodnight." He basically stormed out of the room and into his own bedroom. "Great." I mumbled under my breath, followed by a groan as i layed back on the pillow. I knew Edward wasn't going to grill me right this second. Actually, he wouldn't grill me in the first place. He wants to never be the reason to make me unhappy again like when he left. I shouldn't even still care that he left before, it was a distant memory now and I should be focused on my future. Sometimes things stay with you forever though.

The sun had rised and Edward had left to go with his family on a hunt. I told him that I didn't want to bring up what I did because I already was beating myself down over it. He even told me that he didn't have to go on a hunt and stay here to cheer me up but I told him that i was fine and he should be with his family. I lied right through my teeth, and I wondered if he really noticed that with the tone in my voice. I really wasn't okay and I wanted to isolate myself from everyone. It's not that I didn't want Edward by my side, but I needed to clear my head on my own. With a heavy sigh I stood up out of bed, going to the bathroom, having my human moment as Edward would always call it. Stripping myself of my pajamas, i turned on the shower and stepped inside. The hot water on my back took out the knots in my back from the stress. It felt so good, and it was exactly what I needed. After the shower, and brushing my teeth and hair as well as putting on new clothes I headed downstairs. I wasn't in any hurry to walk down the stairs and I let my heels drag a little because I knew that it would be one akward morning when it came to Charlie. I stepped into the kitchen, watching him pour himself a cup of coffee, and not once did he look at me or aknowledge my prescence. It put my stomach into knots and it made me not as hungry as I thought I was so i settled for a poptart.

The morning continued with silence until he left for work. He only said a breif goodbye and i love you. This was making more angry than sad. I was his daughter, why couldn't he just talk to me about this? I was hoping that he would come around, maybe Edward would be able to break the ice by having a conversation with him. That was the beside the point now, because I had to figure out something to do for the day. I don't know when exactly Edward would be coming back. I exited the house and got into the truck, pulling out of the driveway as I made my way through La push. I know I wasn't supposed to go across the borderline without Edward by my side but I wasn't in the mood to be controlled right now. I wonder if Alice knew something that something would happen like this eventually. My car stopped at a hault when I hear a piercing howl come from the forest. Jacob. I knew his howl by heart, and it sounded off form the normal howl. This was a howl that made me cringe. Was he depressed?

Stopping the car on an empty street, I got out to follow the noise. I heard Edwards voice in the back of my head, just like when he left. "Bella! Do you want to get yourself killed!" That would be what Edward would have said and it was playing in the back of my head. I blocked out that very thought because Jacob sounded like he needed his best friend. I also managed to push what he did to me to the back of my head as well. Making my way around a big tree, I saw him on his hind legs with his ears lowered and tail between his legs. Then he shot a glance at me and I felt like my heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget

Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget.

Note- as i promised, here is the long awaited chapter that you've wanted (: enjoy!

Making my way around a big tree, I saw him on his hind legs with his ears lowered and tail between his legs. Then he shot a glance at me and I felt like my heart stopped. I had to ponder over this or several moments. I wasn't exactly sure why he looked so sad and frightened. It was as if all his emotions were all built up into one catastrophe. I couldn't stand nor bare the sight of seeing him look like this, in such a way that made my heart feel like it was stopping when really the beats of my heart were off, completely uneven. If only he would change back into his normal form just so that I could know what was really bothering him. Now that i purposely blocked things out of my mind, i was probably missing the obvious. With hesitant steps, i forced myself forward to be by his side but Jacob slowly started cowaring away with all of my movements. I began to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with me, as if my face was deformed. The sadness that was all built up inside of me was turning into confusion and anger. Jacob used to be so good with opening up to me and being straight foward with how he felt, and now he was being the complete opposite. I was beginning to wonder if this really was my Jacob. After stopping in my tracts for a short while to think of all of this, i went forward again, his big furry body pressed all the way to a tree. He had nowhere to turn now and he was going to be forced to tell me what was going on. Very carefully i sat down on the dirty ground in front of him. I looked for any type of sign, even looked into his eyes for an answer but I saw nothing, absolutely nothing. His tail came out from under his legs and he layed himself with his paws out in front of him and his head laying on top. The ears never came back up, they still were lowered.

That's it, I can't take it anymore. I'm not playing these guessing games with him. With my eyes narrowed i have him a desperate and pleading look, "Jacob, what is wrong with you? Did i do something, is there something hideously wrong with me? Just give me something here, you're driving me insane." I barely was getting this out because my body was jolting, getting ready to sob. I hated the helpless feeling. Here I was, my best friend depressed as can be and I couldn't do a damn thing about it to help him in anyway possible. Jacob's head rised as if to answer me and he moved his face closer, lightly nudging the spot on my cheek. That feeling was coming back. The feeling when he hit me, the filling of the thousands of knives shoving through my body at every end. This was what I wanted though. I wanted him to be sorry for what he did, I wanted him to realize it, even if it meant him beating himself down over it. I knew that he never set out to purposely hurt me, he would never do that. I guess being a wolf has more flaws then I thought. Regardless, vampires weren't exactly safe to be around either. Then another thought popped up in my head. Edward would never hurt me, even if he was furious with me. So then why would Jacob do it? Is it because he still had a beating heart? Because of all the human emotions that were lived inside of him? I could probably point out the differences all day, maybe even for an enternity and I still wouldn't get an answer to all these questions that I was asking myself.

"I knew from the moment you struck my face that you didn't mean it." I brought up my hand that lay in my lap and put it on his head, rubbing behind his ears. Hearing the soft purr of contentment was like music to my ears. That meant that there was progress, very little progess, but it still meant something. We stayed like this in silence for what seemed like a few hours. I was almost positive that we were here for atleast an hour, just enjoying each others company, and not with tension. I knew this wouldn't last, because who's to say Jacob won't snap if I said one thing out of context? That's probably why I kept my mouth shut this entire time, i was on egg shells around him already and I didn't want to fan the flames. I was always good at messing around with a perfect moment. No matter how many times I've screwed up with that, I don't think that i've truly learned my lesson. I guess it would take a billion more times to be stepped all over on. As expected, this perfect moment was gone as he stood up, sniffing the air. Maybe he has picked up Edwards scent because his nose wiggled around as if to get the scent away. "I'll see you soon Jacob?" He nudged my leg, which was my answer. I would have alot more time coming up to be able to work things out with him. Theres a first step for everything, and we just took one. "Take care of yourself and try to stay out of trouble." I leaned over, wrapping my arms around his warm body, letting my fingers get tangled in his fur then I stood up, heading on the journey to finding my way out of the danty forest.

The forest always gave me the creeps. After all I've been through I was prime bait for any vampires. Even though the werewolves would protect me, I still didn't feel protected enough. Not even Edward made me feel entirely protected sometimes because no matter what, I would be having this on going fight for life. Would things be different if I were to become a vampire? Or would that make the vampires want to challenge me, one up me and tear me to shreds without a second thought. I wouldn't doubt that I would still be a little weakling as a vampire. I can't even walk without tripping over my feet so how the hell am i going to manage to be a vampire? Snapping myself out of the thought, I found my truck still parked on the side of the road, Edward leaning himself on the door. His head snapped up at the sound of my footsteps and he ran over, pulling me so close that it felt suffocating. "Woops sorry." He loosened the grip around me, holding me loosely. "We don't have to talk about this, I'm just glad that you are safe bella." His hand came up to lightly brush the matted hair out of my face and he kissed me over and over again.

--

"You need to stop betting on me." Alice rolled her eyes in her head, but also had a smug look on her face. She must have felt very proud of herself. "I wouldn't think Bella would do something on her own like that without giving warning, i thought you were bluffing." Edward said in frustration but Alice let out a deafining laugh, "We're talking about Bella here." Her eye contact shifted to me, and I glared at her, "You're just oh so funny. You all both need to stop betting on me. I'm very unpredictable." I said cheerfully with an annoying smile and Edward held back a laugh, "You, unpredictable?" I suddenly felt stupid, and I rested my case, "Nuff' said."

I was spending the night at the Cullens house. I already had informed my dad, leaving a message on his answering machine. I'm sure he wouldn't be too thrilled with that but I wasn't his little girl anymore. I had forced myself to stay awake all night with what I considered my real family and Edward nagged me all night that I should be going to sleep. I finally gave up after a few more hours, and everything after that was completely blank. I was out of it, and with so much in my mind it made me exsausted inside and out. Edward had me upstairs and in his bed in no time. I felt like a child again when he tucked me in, kissing my forehead. It reminded me of dad, and it brought tears to my eyes and i did my damnest to hold those tears back. I didn't have anything left in me to talk about this stuff. Tomorrow was a new day. That final thought was inclosed with darkness, i had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I had better enjoy this peaceful sleep and perfect dream because there were plenty of nightmares to come.


End file.
